The Asshole on Floor 4
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Joseph Oda meets Sebastian Castellanos in a rather unusual way.


Joseph had only been living in his new apartment for nine days and already the fire alarm had gone off seven times. He'd asked other tenants about it but they'd just laughed and said he'd get use to it. His landowner groaned something about idiotic bachelors when asked but other than that, Joseph still had no idea who was setting off the alarm so often.

Until he saw smoke in the hallway on his way out for the night, the alarms going off not long after that.

The smoke was coming from an open room two doors away on the other side of the hall from his own place. Immediately he was wired, ready for anything, but he heard neither screams nor felt any heat the closer he got. In fact he heard a large amount of cursing and when he finally arrived at the grey cloud, Joseph was nearly hit in the head with a baking pan.

Ducking just in time, he shouted out, "Why the hell are you fanning the smoke into the hallway?!"

"I tried opening a window but the wind is just blowing it back into the apartment. Why are you _standing_ in my doorway?" the man asked accusingly, his face becoming clearer as the smoke defused into the hallway.

"Well I was going to see if you needed any help but that was until you nearly hit me in the head with baking equipment," Joseph responded. "And before I figured out you're the asshole who's been setting off the fire alarm."

"Hey, it's been a slow week," the man snorted, turning away and walking back into his apartment. Though he didn't make any motion for Joseph to follow, he also didn't clarify if the conversation was over or close the door.

Joseph was thinking about excusing himself despite this until he saw the burnt pizza that had been plastered against the far wall.

He couldn't resist the comment that fell from his lips. "I really hope your inability to reason in this situation isn't a characteristic in your detective work."

"How the hell did you know I was a detective?"

"Well, I could go on some huge rant about your comment of it being a slow week, the state of your apartment, the bottles of beer, and the fact that I'm guessing you were cooking a frozen pizza all suggest detective or I could just say I saw your badge and gun haphazardly thrown onto that chair. Either way I reached the same conclusion."

Joseph was surprised when his sarcastic, and rude (even he had to admit that), comment caused the detective to crack a smile.

"A smart-ass. Been a while since I've known one." The man held out his hand. "Detective Sebastian Castellanos. You're new here right?"

"Moved in a little over a week ago," responded Joseph. "Please tell me that you setting things on fire isn't a normal occurrence around here."

"Like I said, only on the slow weeks. I'm waiting for my new partner to come in and there just hasn't been many cases that need much thought. Though I suppose that is both a good and bad thing."

As Joseph watched Sebastian begin cleaning up his mess while also thinking curiously about what he'd just said, he asked, "Are you planning on cooking again?"

"Well I need to eat some of those damn boxes before they get freezer burn and I eat way to much take out on a busy week."

"Then, it's settled. Stay right here."

"Where the hell would I go? It's my damn apartment!" Sebastian yelled back.

Joseph ignored him however, hurrying over to his own apartment, grabbing what he needed, placing it all into a plastic bag, and headed back over.

"I'm cooking for you tonight. Not really out of kindness but more from the fact that I don't want to breath in anymore of your smoke than I have to. I'm sure my lungs look a lot like yours now."

"Oh, because every detective smokes," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"No, but there is a pack of cigarettes on your coffee table."

"Shut up," Sebastian growled but Joseph noticed the smirk that was still there. "So what's on the menu then?"

"Pasta because it's simple and hopefully even you won't somehow burn it."

Sebastian let out a whistle. "You should have moved in a month ago. Damn, that was sure interesting."

Joseph rolled his eyes at that but began preparing everything, only allowing Sebastian to help in the smallest way possible like pointing out where he kept his own pots and pans (which were in a complete disarray).

"My name is Joseph by the way."

"Anyone ever call you Jojo?"

"No," Joseph said slowly, eyes narrowed.

"Great, then I'll be the first, Jojo."

"Call me that again and I'll poor this boiling water on your head."

"Jojo."

Joseph simply glared.

"Never make a threat unless you're willing to back it up," Sebastian said. The statement would have seemed extremely knowledgeable, even seeming movie worthy, if it wasn't for the stupid grin on Sebastian's face and the sarcastic way he had said it.

"I do believe I hate you."

"Ah don't say that. It hurts my feelings."

Joseph actually laughed in response. He hadn't laughed in a while and it felt good. Despite the annoyance he felt towards Sebastian, he already liked him no matter what he said.

They talked as dinner cooked and afterwards while they ate. Mostly Sebastian talked about himself, only occasionally asking Joseph specific questions, but Joseph didn't mind. For the past few months he'd had to talk about himself more than he would have liked and he felt that Sebastian didn't get to talk about himself enough.

Overall, Joseph had to say the meeting was a success. Sebastian was the first person he'd actually gotten to know in his new home, Krimson City. Still, he expertly hid how pleased he was when Sebastian convinced him to come over the next day so they could do the same thing.

"Maybe if we make this a regular thing I'll actually succeed in not setting off the fire alarm for an entire month."

Joseph knew the smile on his face was due to the lack of loud noises and smoke in his future. Yeah, that was it.

* * *

><p>A week passed and throughout it, Joseph and Sebastian had eaten together five out of the seven days. Joseph had gotten use to calling Sebastian Seb as well, and the detective seemed pleased that he'd gotten his own nickname. Joseph still hadn't told Sebastian much about himself though, but he wasn't a rambler like Sebastian could be.<p>

"What about the gloves though? You always wear them?" asked Sebastian one night as he held out a bottle of beer towards Joseph.

Taking it, he said, "I'm use to them now so it's not that odd."

"But why wear them?"

Joseph hesitated, then decided to let the detective in on one of his secrets. Slipping them off, he revealed his hands.

"Christ. I shouldn't have asked. I'm—"

"Please don't say you're sorry. I've heard that enough to last me a life time," muttered Joseph.

"Yeah, I suppose you have."

Joseph stared at Sebastian's face, analyzing his reaction, while Sebastian stared at Joseph's scarred hands.

"There was a fire. This kid was actually engulfed in flames and everyone else had already run out. Left him for dead. I got him unstuck, dragged him out of the building. It burned my hands worst of all and I have scars on my back to." Joseph hesitated, then suddenly shot out one hand and took Sebastian's in his own.

"What—"

"I can't feel this."

Sebastian's look of shock quickly turned to confusion. "What do you mean you can't feel it?"

"The sensory nerves don't work anymore. That's why I wear the gloves. When I touch something with my bare hands, even now it's still a shock to not be able to feel anything. I remember what it's like to feel, but as each day passes, I'm more and more afraid that my memory is wrong. At least with the gloves I can pretend it's the material that keeps me from feeling anything else."

Joseph disentangled his hand, the movement taking some concentration as Sebastian didn't let go at first, it being clear that Sebastian had forgotten he'd been holding the hand to begin with.

"So what, you some kind of firefighter?" Sebastian asked with a grin to lighten the mood, subconsciously rubbing his own hand. He quickly shook his head. "Naw, can't be. To scrawny."

"Scrawny? I won first place in multiple competitions for track and swimming thank you very much."

"Alright, _lean_ then. Still, you're not big enough to be a firefighter. You're smart but I can't see you doing a desk job."

Joseph shrugged.

"Oh, so you're not going to reveal any secrets?"

"Nope. Though I will say I moved here because of work. I was reassigned."

"A lawyer then! I can definitely see you being a lawyer," Sebastian replied. He waited for Joseph to give him anything but Joseph was as cool as ice. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"I'll just wait and see if you can figure it out first."

* * *

><p>Sebastian got into work early, his entire body abuzz. His new partner was coming today and he couldn't wait to see how they got on. He didn't know much about the man except he was younger but experienced.<p>

He walked into his office only to see his boss already sitting in his chair. There were unpacked boxes everywhere as they had moved him into a larger office that he'd now share with his new partner.

"I'm surprised you got here so early," the chief said.

"Wanted to make a good first impression on the rooky. What's his name anyways?"

"Oda and he's not a rooky. Just happens to be young," replied the chief.

"Wait, Detective Oda? Isn't that the guy who was involved in the ABC murders?" asked Sebastian with a shocked look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Just in case if you objected and got all huffy over it."

"Of course I'm gonna get huffy. The guy was a nutcase after that. What was his first name anyway? Starts with a J; John, Jacob, Gerald-no that starts with a G. What about—"

"Joseph?"

Sebastian spun around and couldn't help his mouth from dropping open. He couldn't tell if Joseph had heard what he'd just said but if he had, he didn't show it. Instead, Joseph just gave a small smile like always did, a jacket held in one arm and his gloves on his hands.

"It's good to see you Seb."

"Jojo! You're—"

"Detective Oda, your new partner. It's nice to meet you…again."

For a moment, Sebastian could only stare but he quickly turned to his boss. "Uh, Chief, this is Jojo-Joseph I mean. We happen to live in the same apartment."

The chief looked oddly at them but only shook his head. "Well at least you're already introduced. I'll be in my office if either you need me. Sebastian, you have a new case on your desk."

"Uh, right. Bye chief." Sebastian did a small salute and waited until he was out of the room before turning to Joseph. "Did you hear any of—"

"Yeah, and before you start apologizing don't. I've heard it all before and people rarely mean the apologies anyways."

"No, but I actually do mean it! I'm sorry I just-I jumped to a conclusion on who I thought Detective Oda was before even meeting him. Now that I have I _know_ what ever decisions you made weren't stupid or pointless. And you're not nuts. You're more logical than me."

Joseph gave a small nod to that. He'd heard plenty of what other police officers had said about him and what Sebastian had just reiterated was familiar enough. To the people of his old home, he was a savior. The one to finally stop the ABC killer after his years of killings, but to any one within law enforcement, he might as well have been a criminal himself. Yet Sebastian seemed honestly sincere with what he'd said.

"Listen, first time we have to stay here overnight for a case I'm buying, alright? Actually, if you keep cooking, I'll buy every late night of take out."

"Thank you for the gesture but you don't have to make it up to me."

"Maybe not but I feel I should. Did you bring anything for the office?"

"I figured I'd scope it out today before I just started piling my stuff in here as well. No computer?"

"Yours is coming soon but for now you'll have to share mine." Sebastian sat down in his chair and pulled out the file. "Now, let's see what the chief threw at us today."

The case he had in his hand was not an actual homicide as far as they knew but blood at some occult like scene had moved it into Sebastian's area. They took Sebastian's car to the scene, the back of a bakery of all places. While there, Sebastian introduced some people.

"Hey Kidman," Sebastian said as they walked to the front of the bakery. "This is Jojo, my new partner. Joseph, this is the KCPD's own stone cold beauty."

Kidman didn't show any reaction to the joke (or compliment depending on how it was looked at), and Joseph guessed Sebastian messed with her a lot.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Joseph couldn't help but furrow his brow. She still didn't crack a smile making him extremely curious as to what she was really like. And if she had already decided to hate him or if she was just like that with everyone.

"Who got here first?" asked Sebastian.

"Technically the store owner but Connolly was the first cop on the scene. We have forensics in there now."

"Thank god," muttered Sebastian. "Stay here and take all statements—"

"Already done."

"Then stay here and look pretty," Sebastian responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Or I could go look up those symbols in the library."

"Not as good an idea as mine but yeah…why not. We'll meet you there."

Kidman only gave a small nod and left swiftly as another officer took her place at the store front. As they headed to the back, Joseph asked, "Do you always enjoy messing with people or is it just Kidman?"

"Mostly Kidman but that's only because I haven't seen her crack a smile yet. She makes me think of the sister I never had too. She'll make a hell of a detective some day."

"And who's Connolly?"

"A beat cop and probably the only one I'd trust looking over a crime scene. He's to smart for a beat cop but whether it was the higher ups or his own choice he's stayed put practically his whole career."

They walked into the room, looking over the gory scene in front of them. If Sebastian had been new he might have gagged but now the scene didn't even faze him. There was also to may candles and decorations. It looked more like a set in a movie than anything else.

"I don't think we're actually dealing with occultists here. There's just to much…mess. It's not organized at all. I'd say we're dealing with wanna-be occultists more than anything."

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "Exactly what I was thinking. Let's get to work then."

* * *

><p>In the end, it turned up their first case was their first all-nighter. Like Sebastian had promised, he paid for the take out from a Mexican restaurant down the street. Now Sebastian, Joseph, and Kidman crowded around Sebastian's computer as Kidman showed them what she'd found.<p>

"You were both right with your hunches. Many of the symbols come from different occults and religions. They also found blood at the scene along with some hairs that don't belong to the missing person."

"Good work Kid. Anything else of interest?" asked Sebastian as he leaned back bit into his food.

"I looked into the background of the owners," Joseph added. "Nothing suspicious or odd about them which is weird in itself seeing as it happened in their backroom. They do have a teenage son though."

"Who may be involved," mused Sebastian, saying allowed what everyone was thinking. "Or he at least has friends that he probably allowed back there. He may be an active participant and ready to kill or some kid who simply wants to be in the in crowd. What time is it?"

"Eleven at night," Kidman responded.

"Not to late to go question him then. Did the parents mention a son to you Kid?"

"No. Do you think they could be involved as well?"

"No but they may suspect something. Parents do all sorts of things to protect their kids."

Joseph frowned but didn't say anything. The way Sebastian had said those words, it sound almost like he had personal experience. He hadn't seen any family photos at his apartment or in his office though.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the boy had been trying to get in a group but the moment it was clear the police knew something (and when Kidman added they had a DNA sample of one of the perpetrators as well) he broke. He told them everything and Sebastian called it in, leading a force into the home of some college boys.<p>

The whole ordeal ended quickly, no one dying and the missing person still alive. Sebastian later dropped Kidman off at the station but took Joseph home (Joseph having taken a cab to work).

"Why didn't you tell me we were working together?" asked Sebastian as they walked into their building and moved up to the fourth floor.

"I was curious if you knew anything about me and if you could figure it out."

"Did you always know I was your partner?"

"Not immediately but I decided I'd check just in case."

"And then just play with me?"

"Basically," Joseph said with a small grin. He paused at Sebastian's door. "See you in the morning detective."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Sebastian had tried to stay away, give Joseph his privacy, but as the days of working together turned into weeks and eventually months, he realized he needed to know. With his position in the KCPD, Sebastian easily obtained the files of the ABC killings.<p>

He already knew that Aaron Jenkins, the serial killer, had run amuck in the city for seven years before Joseph and his senior partner, Detective Williams, caught up with him. He also knew Williams had died at the scene before the ambulance had gotten there and that Joseph had been taken to the psych ward after it was obvious there was nothing physically wrong with him.

The people and news had thought of him as a hero and survivor but no interviews were ever made. However, the word in the force was that it was Joseph's stupid decisions that had gotten his partner killed.

But Sebastian had spent to much time with Joseph to know that he was no idiot. Nevertheless, when he looked into the case file and even read Joseph's statement, it resembled none of the clear thinking that Joseph usually exhibited. Which was why he finally confronted him.

He made sure it was one of the nights they ate at one of their apartments and not in the precinct where they could be overheard. Sebastian tried to work his way into the conversation but he was never much one for subtlety so finally he asked, "Why did you lie on your statement for the ABC killings?"

Joseph hesitated, then let out a sigh and leaned back. "I was wondering if you would ever get curious enough. I'm glad it was you of all people that figured it out though," Joseph replied, not seeming particularly worried. "To begin with, my entire statement is fabricated. Second, Jenkins didn't kill Williams. I did."

Sebastian had expected something like that to come out of Joseph's mouth but it was still jolting. "Williams was a respected officer. He'd caught hundreds of criminals, was brilliant in his work. He was—"

"A serial killer."

Now that Sebastian hadn't been expecting. "He…no that can't be true."

"You say that but it is. And this is precisely why I didn't tell anyone. For one thing, though Williams was a terrible person, his family didn't deserve the things that would happen if it came out he was a serial killer. He and Jenkins were dead so I didn't have to worry about the body count stacking up. Second of all, by the time I got out of that, I was messed up enough that if I told them what really happened, they probably would have guessed I killed Williams in a blind panic."

"But what-what happened?"

"When we got to the building, almost immediately I was knocked out. I found out that Williams and Jenkins had been partners, hence why Jenkins had evaded capture for so long. I shot Jenkins first and Williams second but not before they put me through a cat and mouth game through their maze of torturing and mutilation equipment. I should have gotten out of their earlier, finished it sooner, but my brain wouldn't accept that Williams was a killer. He nearly killed me, twice, because I couldn't accept it."

"And you've never told anyone this?"

"I've never trusted anyone with this information."

Sebastian understood what that meant. "You trust me?"

"I do. And believe me, that was harder than it probably looked. I…I think it helped that I met you before I actually knew you were my partner," said Joseph. "Still, even after that, there are times when my mind immediately assumes that something has gone wrong because you're working on the inside. Because you're a serial killer."

Sebastian wanted to make a snarky comment but honestly couldn't. He knew what it was like to be scarred and there were times when people needed jokes and when people didn't. So instead he blurted something else out, almost on a whim.

"My daughter died in a fire and my wife killed herself." Sebastian watches the shock blossom on Josephs face. "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean this to become a 'who has the worst past' challenge or anything. I just…I usually don't trust people with that information either. The ones that don't already know about it."

"How do you cope?"

Sebastian noted that Joseph didn't ask how he got over it but how he coped. That was something most others didn't understand. "At first I drank. A lot. But that didn't make me happy and it didn't take the pain away. The few times it made me forget the pain only caused that pain to come back twice as hurtful. I threw myself into my work instead. I try to take things as they are. If I don't think of my future, then I really aren't bothered about the past."

* * *

><p>Joseph was seriously fucked. The first good thing to happen to him since the ABC killings and his stupid feelings had to go and fuck everything up. Sebastian was the first good friend he'd had in a long time. He'd also grown attached to Kidman, even if she never really revealed what she was thinking. He liked Connolly as well after meeting him and understood what Sebastian meant when he said he was the only beat cop he'd want guarding a crime scene.<p>

But despite this start of a new life, despite the fact that there were people he could really talk to now, he'd fallen for Sebastian.

The fact that he knew Sebastian would never feel the same way about him made it all the more painful. After his kid and wife, Sebastian would probably never be looking for a relationship again. And now that they had divulged their darker secrets, Sebastian relished in telling Joseph stories of the early years. He'd told him about meeting Myra, about Lilly as a baby and as a toddler.

Joseph thought of asking for a transfer, but getting away would only hurt more. Sebastian understood him better than most, and even if he never liked him like that, he was the best friend that had been severely lacking in Joseph's childhood. Not quite like a brother, but definitely family as far as Joseph was concerned.

It was so sad he could almost laugh. He really was fucked.

* * *

><p>The first time Joseph met Ruvik Victoriano was at the precinct. Joseph and Sebastian were coming in right after catching a wife killer with the full intent on paperwork when Sebastian froze.<p>

"Ruvik. What a completely unpleasant surprise," Sebastian growled out.

Joseph tried not to stare, immediately noticing the man's scars. It was horrible but the way he looked at Sebastian and everyone else in the precinct was worse, like lab rats. He wondered if whatever had caused the scars had caused this look on humanity or if he was always destined to be seemingly black hearted.

"I see you have a new partner," commented Ruvik with a slight nod as he stood up. "Let's hope he doesn't end up like the last one."

Joseph didn't have to see Sebastian to know he was going to lunge for Ruvik, quickly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back.

"Listen, finish your business here then get the hell out because you aren't fucking wanted!"

"Always with the language. You know I'd be happy to sit you down in my office and talk to you about it."

"And come out even more damaged than I already am? No thanks," spit out Sebastian. He turned away and quickly headed to his office, Joseph falling quickly behind him.

"It was nice to meet you Joseph."

The comment gave him chills. He didn't remember giving Ruvik his name.

Once the door was closed Sebastian starting pacing, spitting out profanities one after another. The door opened, causing Joseph to jump, but it was only Kidman. She took one look at Sebastian and then softly commented, "He'll calm down in a second. He's always like this after Ruvik has visited."

She made to walk out and Joseph quickly followed her. With the door shut behind him, he asked, "What did Ruvik even do to piss Sebastian off that much?"

"Well he's a psychiatrist, chemist, among other things. He's been able to get several people off of death row and into asylums, normally aiming at Sebastian's cases. I don't know why and neither does Sebastian really. Ruvik has just always been able to get under his skin though I don't blame him." For the first time since he'd met her, Kidman shuttered, a look of disgust crossing her features. "He's a freak. I just hope that you don't ever have to have a full blown conversation with him."

"Wait, what happened to his other partner? Ruvik told Sebastian that he hoped I didn't end up like her."

"Oh, I thought you knew. His last partner was his first partner. She was his wife."

Kidman walked away while Joseph took that in, a numb feeling over his body. All he could think was how he wanted to jump at Ruvik as well. Joseph didn't understand how the guy could be a psychiatrist.

Joseph busied himself with simple tasks before going back into his office with Sebastian. Though he still looked pissed off he was now sitting down and concentrated on a piece of paperwork, a rare sight in deed.

"Is he gone?" Sebastian asked without looking up.

"If you mean Ruvik then yes."

Sebastian let out a sigh, his entire body relaxing as he leaned back. "Finally, god I hate him."

"So I gathered." Joseph responded. "What did he do to piss you off so much? Like specifically."

"Leslie Withers. His mother was a murderer and he witnessed a lot of what she did. It messed him up and I…I wanted to help him but Ruvik succeeded in getting the state to admit him to his hospital first. I've only seen him once after he was admitted and he sure as hell wasn't better," said Sebastian. "After that, Ruvik has practically made it his mission to get in my way in every way possible."

"Couldn't you—"

"Whatever you're thinking I've already tried it. But Ruvik somehow has evaded the law at every turn. Pretty sure it's due to friends in high places but he's smart as well."

"Does he come around here often?"

"No. Hopefully that's the last we'll see of him for a while."

* * *

><p>One of the most interesting things Sebastian learned about Joseph as the months had passed was that he snored like a freight train. He'd found it out when they were on their first stake out together. Joseph had taken the first watch and then they had switched. When Joseph had started, Sebastian had laughed so hard he'd woken him up again.<p>

He just couldn't believe that the rather dignified Jojo snored like he did.

Granted, Joseph had gotten a kick out of his sweet tooth. Joseph was always joking about how stereotypical a detective Sebastian was so it had come as a shock that he really wasn't big on black coffee and instead liked to dump half a cup of sugar and a full cup of milk into only a fourth a cup of coffee. Though sometimes it was more sugar if he needed it.

Overall though, Sebastian was shocked as he realized how much Joseph had grown on him. After Lilly's death and Myra's, he'd been disconnected but before all of that and about a year after Myra's death, Sebastian could actually talk to people again. And most people liked him to. People found him funny, amusing, and sarcastic as hell. Yet he was never one for immediately trusting people. Yet he found he trusted Joseph.

They'd shared a lot of things together, some of which he hadn't told anyone else. On the outside, they seemed to different to work but that wasn't really true either. Yeah, they were different, but so are twins no matter how similar they may seem.

Sebastian didn't always know what to say and neither did Joseph but they knew of other ways to comfort the other, make them laugh, annoy the hell out of them. Either way, Sebastian felt like he had found a really good friend and in a short amount of time on top of that.

It was nice.

* * *

><p>Christmas had approached and despite Joseph asking for a few days off, he sadly hadn't gotten the request accepted. Nevertheless, Joseph's family had decided since he couldn't make it to them, they'd meet up with him.<p>

Occasionally, Christmas's had been like this with other relatives but normally Joseph was able to meet his family, wherever they were, every year.

His small apartment however (though spacious for him) meant that it would be nearly impossible to fit every Oda in there despite his repeated promises that they didn't have to come. They still weren't listening and as far as Oda knew, each one of them had already gotten their tickets straight to Krimson City.

"Sis, I won't have any room. Renting a place wouldn't make since either. The kids would be to tired to leave and Gramps will be passed out by nine o'clock. No, I'm not expecting all of you to just get your tickets refunded but-alright alright. I'll see you Christmas Eve." Joseph hung up with a sigh, putting his head in his hands. For the moment he was at his own place, this time Sebastian having come to his place for dinner.

Sebastian grinned as he looked curiously at Joseph. "Family trouble Jojo?"

"Not exactly. I couldn't get time off for Christmas this year so the family has decided to come to my place instead."

"Seriously?"

"I know, sounds weird, but it's something we normally do. I just never thought it would happen to me."

Sebastian looked on amused when his face did that thing when he got an idea.

"What if we sort of split our apartments? That way my apartment could be where everyone hanged and then you could keep yours as the kitchen and dining area?"

"Seriously? You clearly don't realize how many family members I have."

"Oh come on. Try me. What's their names?"

"I'll tell you their names later. I'll probably have to make you a list. There's my great grandpa on my mom's side, my mom's sister and twin brothers and they have eight children between all of them. Then on my dad's side there are his parents, his mom's brother and his dad's two sisters, their children and their children's children too. I have a total of ten male cousins and four female cousins and two nephews from my sister so in essence, there are thirty-two of us total, and like I said, that's not including the in-laws. Still willing to help?"

"I'm not going to need a list. I'm going to need a family tree but surprisingly yes, though something tells me I'll regret it later on," Sebastian responded with a laugh. "I'm also going to drag Kidman along to help though if that's alright."

"Yeah, but wouldn't she rather be with her family?"

"They don't really talk anymore so it would just be her and her girlfriend."

"Why not, the entirety of Canada is coming over anyways," Joseph said sarcastically which had Sebastian laughing again. "And I didn't know Kidman was seeing anyone."

"Yeah, I was shocked when I found out too. I don't know how she finds the time. So, will they be coming over Christmas Eve?"

"No. Most will arrive that day but they'll actually come over for Christmas Dinner. Only Emma will probably visit before but that's because she's my sister."

"Better hope we don't get a case then."

"Don't jinx it. Knowing my luck we will and our poor landowner will be stuck with over thirty Canadians looking for Christmas dinner."

Sebastian burst out laughing. "That sounds like some bad comedy!"

"I'm glad my life amuses you so much," Joseph muttered but he was smiling despite himself.

* * *

><p>Christmas came but they did get lucky and Joseph, Sebastian, and Kidman all clocked out on time and got over to Sebastian's and Joseph's apartments, quickly making the final preparations. Joseph sister was there as well, having spent the night before for "sibling bonding". Kidman's girlfriend got there early too and with the extra help Joseph had everything ready in time.<p>

Instead of coming gradually, almost all the Odas came at once almost like a flood. Immediately the kids took a liking to Sebastian as he didn't mind them climbing all over him (not that he could have stopped him anyways).

People moved from one room to the other like a steady stream, the talk always at a soft roar as well. Finally it came to actually eating and the entire Oda family along with Sebastian and Kidman and her girlfriend sat down at the many tables pushed together, people elbow to elbow and children sitting on laps.

"Sebastian, it is not even time for desert yet stop eating all the cookies!" yelled Joseph.

"But they're so good! If I had known you could make these I would have forced you to do so long before now."

"You'd only get fat and lazy and I'd have to do all the work anyways."

"But they're so good," whined Sebastian with a grin.

Joseph shook his head as family members laughed and several of the kids tried to sneak any sweets they could get their hands on.

After dinner more drinking occurred, more food was consumed, and some dancing from different parties. Joseph knew it was going to take forever to clean up the place but he didn't mind so much, simply enjoying being with the family he hadn't seen in so long. Despite this, he had hoped that at least some of his family would decide to go back to their hotel rooms but no luck.

In the end, Joseph, Sebastian, and Kidman were the only ones left standing and just barely.

"Hey, I'll just drag her out and go," Kidman said as she tried to get her girlfriend up.

"No, it's late, it's cold, just stay," Joseph said with a wave of his hand. "Honestly it doesn't matter as long as you can both get comfortable somewhere. There should be an extra comforter in that closet over there."

"Where will you sleep? Your bed and couch and chair and most of your floor is taken."

"I'll figure something out. I just don't want you to feel you have to leave. I'm going to go check on Sebastian," Joseph said.

He left and walked over to Sebastian's apartment where there was just as many Odas. He honestly would have thought that Sebastian would have claimed his bed but instead he was forced onto his own couch.

"Sebastian, do you need anything?"

"_Cookie_."

Oh god he was drunk. He hadn't realized how much Sebastian had drunk that night but now that he was near, he could really smell it coming off him in waves.

"Sebastian, seriously, do you need anything?"

"Hmm." He hummed, reaching out and grabbing and pulling him forward.

"Hey!" Joseph fell forward, yelling at him, trying to keep himself from completely squishing Sebastian but it was difficult. Every time he tried to pull away Sebastian would somehow wrap himself tighter around him. "Will you just stop!"

"No."

It really was amazing how strong Sebastian still was despite his state. Finally, forced onto the small couch, Joseph decided to just wait until Sebastian fell asleep and then would just untangle himself but as it came to pass, Joseph well asleep first, exhaustion taking him quickly.

* * *

><p>He honestly didn't know how he hadn't woken up but by morning when his eyes opened, Joseph was flat on the floor with Sebastian sprawled on top of him.<p>

"Get off me!"

"Oh god, don't talk so much," Sebastian growled. "My head's pounding."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I told you not to talk." Sebastian still didn't move, burying his head into Joseph's back to get away from the sunlight.

Craning his neck, Joseph saw that some of his family was gone and others were still fast asleep. Joseph would have just thrown him off but he didn't want to wake any of his family members and honestly, if Sebastian was happy where he was, he didn't really want to upset the man.

He stayed there, probably for close to an hour, before Sebastian finally started moving. Joseph stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. He helped Sebastian up who mostly just rolled over, sat up, and then fell back down again.

"Come on. My mom's probably already up and she knows how to deal with hangovers better than me," Joseph replied. It wasn't until he was entering his own apartment where some of his family was preparing breakfast that he realized he was leading Sebastian by the hand. He quickly let go, later claiming that the heat on his cheeks was due to the warmth of the apartment even though his was freezing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was afraid. All he could think about was the kid he couldn't help and how he could be dead because he hadn't been able to get him out of Ruvik's asylum. Guilt racked his body as he drove over to the hospital with Joseph in the passenger's seat and Kidman in the back.<p>

Shots had been fired and the police had no way of getting in. It didn't help that Ruvik had called the police and said that the doors would not be opened until Sebastian Castellanos was there. Of course that's what he fucking said.

He tried to keep calm but he was on edge about the whole situation.

They made it there, three cop cars already out front. Hurrying up to the front, Connolly intercepted them as they made it up the steps.

"Three shots fired and besides what Ruvik said on the phone we haven't heard anything else from inside the house. Should—"

"Joseph and I will go in," Sebastian cut in. "I want you and Kidman outside. Don't come in until I call it in. Hopefully we can end this without bloodshed."

"But what if—"

"The less in there the better," Sebastian cut in.

He walked all the way up to the front doors, Joseph right behind them, when they suddenly opened. Hesitantly, they made their way in—

—when the doors slammed shut and Sebastian watched as a patient slammed a bolt into place.

"What the fuck?"

"Detectives. I didn't expect two of you but I suppose that will make this even more interesting for me." The voice came from a loud speaker, clearly Ruvik's. "You believed that every person set on me, every file you cataloged and every email you sent wasn't being read, being checked, but they were. My experiments will soon be destroyed but not before I finally see how close I have come to controlling the human mind."

The speaker crackled when suddenly an instrumental piece came on.

"Claire de Lune," murmured Joseph. "Why that-Sebastian duck!"

Sebastian dropped to the ground as he felt something above him slice through the air. Joseph fired his gun and the patient behind him dropped to the floor. Not in any immediate danger now, Sebastian finally got a good look at the patient. The lesions on his face, the way he didn't scream but just sort of withered on the floor was horrid in and of itself. Then he stilled.

"I-I didn't mean to kill him," Joseph said, a shocked look on his face. "He just-he came at you with a fucking machete!"

"Joseph, it'll be alright. It was self-defense. We'll get Ruvik and just finish this off as quickly as possible. Kidman." Sebastian waited for a response but nothing came. "Kidman come in."

"You're trying to get in touch with your cop buddies but after I made that call I blocked all wave lengths in this house. You _will_ amuse me for at least a time detectives but if you don't, if you try to get out, Leslie will die and it will be all your fault."

The speakers went back to playing Clair de Lune.

Taking several deep breaths, Joseph turned back to the door. "The bolt was really just for show. After it closed Ruvik built a mechanism to keep the door locked." He walked over to the metal. "I don't have the tools to disconnect it."

"Then we head forward. I can't risk Leslie dying because we tried to get out of this to soon," spit out Sebastian.

They moved forward, stepping pass the dead patient and towards an open door. Sebastian led, looking on all sides. Suddenly, another patient came at them. This time they were more careful, only knocking him out even though it was a close call.

They walked through rooms, trying to figure out where other hallways or rooms might lead to something and what were dead ends. Then Sebastian happened to glance up at the ceiling.

"Shit. How the hell did he get all of this done?" asked Sebastian.

The ceiling was covered with spikes on a grid that hung on chains with the ability to move up and down.

"Better go a—" Before Sebastian could finish that thought another patient came out from some door, a chainsaw in hand.

Both detectives held up their guns and fired but at the same time, subconsciously took steps back as the bullets were deflected with the chainsaw. Several hit him but it wasn't until Sebastian landed one solidly in the guys chest that he stopped and fell back.

Then the chain-linked sheet fell to the floor separating Joseph and Sebastian.

"Don't worry Joseph I'll—"

"It's weighted down Sebastian you won't be able to lift it," Joseph shot back just as he heard the ceiling beginning to slowly lower.

"The chainsaw! I'll cut it open!" Sebastian ran over, picked up the chainsaw, and then gawked, "It's fucking flat! I'll have to figure something else out!"

"I don't have enough time. I'll be crushed by then!"

Sebastian rushed back to the gate. "No I'll get you out! It'll be okay I—"

Joseph pulled him forward through the chains and kissed Sebastian, no longer worried about what the other might think. "I'm sorry," Joseph whispered as he pulled away, turning and running down the hallway despite Sebastian's shouts.

"Joseph don't! Just-don't-stay alive!" Sebastian finally shouted out as Joseph took a turn and disappeared from sight.

He sharply turned away heading back the way he had come. He found a set of staircases and began moving only to have the stairs turn flat. However, Sebastian grabbed onto the railing, pulling himself up the rest of the slippery slope. With a huff, he got up only to be nearly pushed over by another patient. Teetering precariously to the edge, Sebastian maneuvered away from the edge as the patient slipped and fell.

For a moment, Sebastian was frozen. Eventually he shouted out, "How many innocents are going to have to get hurt or die before this game is over Ruvik! Huh? Just come and get me!"

His shout ended only with the sound of Clair de Lune still in the background. Until he heard movement behind him.

"Leslie!" Sebastian rushed forward but Leslie only began to run back down the hall and turned to his right. "Leslie, please wait! I'm trying to save your life here!" However, around the corner there was just a wall, nothing else. Slowly moving forward, Sebastian whispered, "I'm not going crazy. I _know_ I'm not going crazy. There has to be a trick somewhere."

Sebastian began looking for something that would cause a trap door to open. He found it and quickly ducked, going through the small opening. Moving forward, he gagged at what he saw.

"Fuck Ruvik."

Ruvik stood in the center of the room, surrounded by bodies that had been torn apart, put back together again. To one side Sebastian looked at a human face, detached from its body and cut in half, slowly blink. But he couldn't concentrate on that. He had to focus on the fact that Ruvik was holding Leslie along with a knife to his throat.

"I wish this game could go on. I made so many more pathways, so many more characters for you to play with."

"Characters? Those were you're patients!" spit out Sebastian. "They're human beings!"

"They are only a means to an end. Sadly, the police have already broken in and it will not be long until this game is over. Nevertheless, I surprisingly enjoyed my time with Detective Oda. It was unexpected, him coming in with you, but I'm pleased that it happened."

"What did you do to Joseph?!"

"Just played a different tune," said Ruvik evenly. He turned to what looked like security cameras. In one of them was an empty room with no visible door. Joseph was in the middle holding his head. He looked severely in pain.

"Stop it! Stop what you're doing to him or I'll shoot!"

"You shoot me and I'll cut Leslie's throat."

"I said stop it!"

"No." Ruvik made to cut Leslie's throat as Sebastian stepped forward and then he was pulling the trigger.

Ruvik's brain's splattered against the far wall just as Leslie fell and his blood began spilling onto the floor. Sebastian dived forward, propping him up and trying to stop the bleeding. At the same time he began shooting at all the equipment, hoping that whatever was causing Joseph distress would get broken in the gunfire.

Connolly found Sebastian soon after that as he tried to keep Leslie alive.

* * *

><p>Leslie ended up making it and Joseph was transported to a hospital as well. He woke up to the smell of disinfectant and a white ceiling. His head was pounding still though it wasn't nearly as bad as before. He could barely remember what happened, just that Sebastian and him had gone into Ruvik's hospital and then the pain in his head that had occurred later on.<p>

Before he could say anything or look around the place though, a figure blocked the light and it took Joseph a moment before he realized it was Sebastian.

"God I'm so happy you're okay," Sebastian said softly. "The doctors weren't sure when you'd wake up."

"How long have I been out?" asked Joseph.

"Nearly a full day. They said that Ruvik must have been playing a frequency so high that it was damaging your body, hence the pain and the bleeding from the nose and ears."

"Any permanent damaged?"

"No but the chief has already given you leave for a few days."

"What about Ruvik? Leslie? The other patients?"

"Ruvik is dead and Leslie will be all right. He, along with all the other patients, will be transported to proper hospitals and given the help they need. Apparently the whole Clare de Lune thing was actually used to put them in a trance every time they heard it," Sebastian responded.

Joseph took that in and then asked, "Did you call any of my family?"

"No, did you want me to?"

"Oh, hell no! If you had this would be a packed room right now," Joseph said with a weak laugh. What Sebastian had said had reassured him, made him feel better that it was all over, but he still felt like hell and all he could think about was what he had done.

The hesitant look on Sebastian's face suggested that he was thinking along the things. "Listen I—"

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was unprofessional there's the code of conduct and—"

"Remember when I said that the past didn't bother me so much because I didn't worry about the future?" Sebastian suddenly interrupted. Joseph gave a small nod. "Well maybe I'm starting to worry about the future, about whether or not I want to have a future. Maybe I do want to have one with…with you."

"But-I mean I just kissed you. It's not like we've talked about this before or anything either."

"Well if it helps, me trapping you on the couch was a rational decision of mine, at least somewhat," Sebastian said with a small grin.

"Seriously?"

"What can I say, you're cute when you're pissed off."

"Of course you'd say that."

* * *

><p>Joseph woke up for the first time at his apartment after what happened at Ruvik's. He sat up, stretching and yawning, only to realize he smelled food. Was Sebastian seriously cooking?<p>

If he was, there were two things wrong with that. One, Sebastian couldn't cook to save his life. Second, Joseph had never given him a key. That meant he'd broken into house to make him something at…nine o'clock in the morning. At least his timing was decent.

Joseph got up slowly, for a moment fearing that the pain in his head would come back, but of course there was no high frequency noise anywhere and the pain and headaches were gone now. He grabbed a t-shirt, having slept in just sweats, and walked into the kitchen.

"Seb, please tell me I'm hallucinating and you're not actually here cooking," muttered Joseph.

"Technically I'm not actually cooking Jojo," Sebastian responded, handing him a cup of black coffee. "Heated up frozen breakfast boxes is what you smell, though I did just finish making something so good timing."

Joseph frowned. "Making what?"

"Melocotones de Calanda Rellenos con Merengue," Sebastian said proudly. "It's Calanda Peaches with a meringue topping and is one of the only things I can make without a recipe or screwing it up." Sebastian grabbed a plate and handed the strange food to Joseph.

Looking at it skeptically, Joseph had to admit it at least looked nice. Before he ate any of it though, he asked, "Why are you doing all of this? Seems a little excessive, especially seeing as you had to break into my home."

"You forgot to lock it last night so that doesn't really count as breaking in but if this is to much I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything," Sebastian responded with a hurt look.

"What? No, that's…I didn't mean it to sound like that. I just…why would you go through all this for me?" asked Joseph.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip. "You're my partner. It's all my fault you got into that mess with Ruvik and you could have gotten hurt or worse and you were hurt and it's my fault and I should've told you to stay back and I—"

"Woah woah! Slow down Seb! None of this was your fault! I made every decision myself, alright? Thank you…for helping me and getting me breakfast and making…whatever this is."

"Melocotones de Calanda Rellenos con Merengue," replied Sebastian in one nervous breath.

"Yeah, that," he said with a small smile. "Thank you, it means a lot. Just don't make yourself feel guilty."

"Alright," murmured Sebastian. He tried to smile but he still looked unsure.

Careful not to drop the plate, Joseph moved forward and gave Sebastian a quick kiss. Pulling away, he said, "I hope that was the right thing to do."

"I think…I think it was," Sebastian said, finally giving another smile, this time real and full. "Now eat the peaches. I want to know what you think of them."

"Alright alright," Joseph said, moving to sit at his table and putting the plate down. As he did so, Sebastian brought over the rest of breakfast.

As Joseph tried it, he commented, "It's nice, really different."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it."

Joseph looked up to smile at Sebastian but then glanced at Sebastian's own coffee. "Ah, Sebastian that is disgusting."

"What? It wasn't sweet enough."

"It's not even coffee anymore," Joseph replied with a laugh and shake of his head.

"No, it's exactly how coffee should be made," argued Sebastian. "By the way, could you make those cookies you made for Christmas again?"

"Oh I see what this is, a bribe."

With faux hurt on his face, Sebastian said, "I can't believe you would think that low of me."

"You're full of shit, you know that."

Sebastian laughed at that and Joseph couldn't help but smile in response.

* * *

><p>Months later when Kidman came to pick them up for a new case, she wasn't at all surprised with them both being behind the same door, Joseph already dressed and Sebastian practically wrapped around him and begging that Kidman get some other detective.<p>

Kidman couldn't help but smile at it.


End file.
